


There was No Changing this Now

by mizzkatie101



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzkatie101/pseuds/mizzkatie101
Summary: This is my version of what went through Adam's head after Jigsaw and Lawrence left him alone in the bathroom and before he died. I know it's probably not what really happened, but a lot of people probably have their own versions of what he went through, so this is mine.





	There was No Changing this Now

Adam didn’t know how long it had been since Lawrence left. Hours? Days? Weeks? There was no way to find that out. Partly because he couldn’t turn back time, but also because nobody was going to come and save him. There weren’t any lights in the bathroom he was still shackled in, and there never would be any more lights in Adam’s life. He wasn’t able to read the clock because of that fact, either. No lights equals no seeing. The door was shut, slammed shut, sealing him inside this room. And it was most likely locked, and Adam was going to die.

He had passed out more than once, totaling, who knew how many minutes long. Hours, most likely, if not days. Adam used to be afraid of dying. He was slightly worried about how he was freezing, yet his shoulder felt on fire, but there wasn't anything he could do about that. Adam had been concerned about his wound, but that was past tense. He was worried when both Lawrence and Jigsaw had left him alone in the dark, wondering whether or not he would make it out of this hellhole.

But things were different now. From the time he had been locked away in the bathroom, to this moment, he had thought about his life. The good, the bad, the ugly. Mainly the bad and the ugly. He had done things that he wasn’t proud of, but hey, everybody did something they weren’t proud of. Sure, he didn’t think he needed to be here, but he was here, and there was no changing that. He tried to think of why he would have really been here, but the tape had just said that he stayed in the shadows and watched others live their lives. But that didn’t mean he should be locked away until he died. But Adam was stuck, and he knew that.

Just like in all those movies he had watched and the books he hadn’t read, Adam thought back on his life, trying to pinpoint the moment everything went to hell. He wasn’t sure when it started because, well, his life had always been hell. From growing up in a poor family to getting paid to invade people’s lives, he knew he didn’t lead a great life. He didn’t even lead a good life. There were so many bad memories that he was seeing flashes of; from that feminist girlfriend who thought he was too angry to Lawrence cutting his foot off and Adam yelling at him to stop to Adam himself bashing Zep’s head in with the back of the toilet. They were all bad, and he hadn’t changed his life. He had survived that, but he still didn’t get out of this room.

And that’s what Jigsaw had wanted him to see. He had wanted Adam to see the errors in his ways and correct his life, make it something worth living. He wanted Adam to be a better person, learn how to accept life and cherish it, make the best of it and not hide away. But he hadn’t done that before he had been locked away. He was stuck in a rut that he never tried to get himself out of. Adam hadn’t been able to change his mindset on life, but now that he realized this, there was no way of getting to actually do this.

Now he was paying for it, that damn neglectful ways of his, with his life. There was no changing what he had done, what he could have done, what he should have done. Adam was stuck in this hellhole for the rest of his life, whether it be hours, days, or weeks. He doubted it would be weeks, but there was a small part of him that was holding out on the hopes Lawrence wasn’t dead and was getting somebody to bring back to save him. He was going to starve to death or die of thirst before weeks had passed, whether Lawrence came back or not. But still, he was going to die in here.

Sure, he wasn’t alright with it, but there was no changing it now. He had to keep telling himself that so he didn’t go crazy. There was no changing it now. There was no changing this now. He couldn’t change his life anymore. There was no changing how he was going to end up.

It’s like what Jigsaw said in the middle of his tape, “You might be in the room you die in”. And Adam knew he was. When he first listened to it, the words freaked him out. But now, he accepted it. For some reason, some odd, insane reason Adam couldn’t possibly comprehend, he had come to terms with that knowledge. He had always stayed hidden from the world, locked away from society, and that’s the way he was going to die.

Of course Adam didn’t want to die. He wasn’t suicidal, not really. But there was no way out. There was no changing his fate. Lawrence was gone, most likely dead. And Jigsaw, the “dead” man who had been lying on the bathroom floor, motionless for six hours, said “Game over” and left. Now he was here alone. He was going to die. Alone.


End file.
